


There you are

by Livelaugh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh





	There you are

Steve never knew what they where, he only knew that they where _them_. A unite, a whole. They weren’t two individuals that made each other stronger. They weren’t soulmates because that would imply they had two souls - that they where two beings. No. That was not them. They shared a soul. One soul. When their eyes met for the first time on the street of NY, they had looked into each other eyes and smiled. _I found you_. Steve’s half soul whispered.

They were just them. The stolen kisses, the stolen moments in a time that was against them. Girls, girls Bucky had many, always had. That didn’t matter to him. He knew that stolen times would be theirs always theirs. The war was upon them and conflict ripped the two apart. They were reunited for a year, they had a year of stolen time together. They fought side by side, slept side by side. A year, a year until Steve’s soul was taken from him. He loved Peggy but she was not his soul. He could have dropped the stone, and come home to her, he could make her a home. But without his soul it was impossible.

He woke up without his soul, without Peggy. Purpose was hard to find, the only thing he had was duty. He could feel it at times, his soul but he told himself it was just his own imagination. But then, there he was, standing there not knowing who he was. Battle and friends ripped apart. But there he was his soul, looking at his missing arm. Steve looked and looked not knowing how to breathe or think. Bucky looked up their eyes met. Moments stolen once more. One word. ”C’mere” Steve kneeled down pushing his forehead against his souls. Two more words. ”I’m here.” Eyes burning, longing for touch. Lips seeking out before crashing. Steve’s soul whispered once more.

_There you are._


End file.
